


Triptych (A/B/O 'verse)

by lucdarling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: Three what-might-have-been ficlets with Darcy Lewis in alpha, beta and omega classifications.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usedkarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedkarma/gifts).



> Written for the Darcyland Secret Santa 2016.  
> The tropes usedkarma mentioned in the sign-up are in parentheses next to the classification.

  
**ALPHA** (no powers, AU)

* * *

Darcy took pride in being a non-conforming Alpha, if she was telling the truth. The idea of a feminine Alpha was becoming more popular in the mainstream, but Darcy still preferred her red lipstick paired with cardigans and boots rather than heels she could break an ankle in.

She told herself that her Omega would understand, wouldn’t ask her to change or start popping pills to develop muscles like Hollywood seemed to think all Alphas were born with.

It was hard to keep to this conviction backstage at the auction house. Sure, it was for charity but Darcy still dreaded being in the spotlight and going for a low number. She had given her time, sweat and more than a few angry tears to the non-profit that worked to improve living conditions for pre-pubescent kids in the greater New York City area. They were locally focused at the moment, having only held their 501(c)(3) status for two years but Darcy was already pushing them to think more globally. She preferred the bigger picture, it could be someone else's job to figure out how to get them there.

Somehow their need for a bigger budget had translated into a volunteer auction, open to the public. Where “volunteer” really meant the rest of the staff of the non-profit. Darcy was near the end of the line, pushing Lillian from Accounting ahead of her. Her lip piercing would be a draw for those who like that sort of look. All Darcy had to offer were boots better for stomping on toes of other Alphas who didn’t believe Darcy _wasn’t_ an Omega and a dark blue sweater that sparkled on the neckline. Jane had practically wrestled her into it hours earlier.

It was Darcy’s turn and she strode confidently onto the raised platform, arms crossed over her chest before they settled into their usual place on her hips.

“Darcy Lewis, Alpha and single!” the announcer said. It sounded an awful lot like Sam, but Darcy was blinded from the spotlight shining directly on her. “Bidding starts at twenty dollars and remember, it’s for charity!”

“I’m worth more than that,” Darcy growled and the crowd laughed.

“Everybody starts at the same price, Darcy.” said the announcer and yes, it was definitely Sam at the podium to her left. “Do I hear twenty five?”

The crowd hollered, getting louder as the number rose.

“Okay, final bid is one fifty,” Sam stated. “One fifty going once, twi-”

“Two hundred,” broke in a husky voice. Darcy’s eyes widened when it registered. That was higher than anyone else who had gone before her on the little stage.

“You know I’m not putting out tonight, right?” She asked the audience with suspicion and they laughed again. “You need to buy me a couple drinks first, at least.”

“Two fifty” came the answer from the same unknown voice and Darcy blinked. She hadn't been expecting them to raise the bid!

“It’s your money,” Darcy shrugged. “Great cause, I promise. Not only because I work there.”

“Two hundred and fifty,” Sam cried before Darcy could continue bantering with whoever wanted her so badly. “Once, twice, Darcy belongs to the lovely redhead in the back row for the evening.”

“Sex not included,” Darcy muttered dryly as she was ushered away and nearly tripped off the platform in the sudden lack of light.

“Do you like Thai?” asked the voice Darcy had heard from beyond the spotlight.

“And dancing?” asked a second voice. “You look like a good dancer.”

Darcy laughed before she could stop herself. “Only if you like the shimmy.” She turned around and saw two women. The shorter one with long, dark hair was smiling brightly at Darcy while the redhead was pulling a stack of bills from a zippered wallet to hand over to Maria who was in charge of collecting the funds raised.

“Dinner sounds good.” The women introduced themselves as Wanda and Natasha while Darcy pulled on her coat.

“You smell nice,” Wanda said, breathing deeply. “I knew you would.”

“Uh, thank you?” Darcy replied. Before she could stop her, Wanda had moved forward and kissed Darcy’s cheek. Darcy had no hope of stopping her and she looked at Natasha with wide eyes.

“You’ll get used to it,” the other woman said as Wanda returned to her side. “Let’s go to dinner and get to know one another before we start disrobing. I believe you mentioned something about drinks?”

  
**BETA** (Darcy being hardcore anti BS, no powers)

* * *

“You know I’m not going to stop protesting, right?” Darcy stared across the table at the two women. The handcuffs dug into her wrists as she reached across to hold Wanda’s gloved hand. It was worth the pain to have some bit of human contact. Taking Natasha’s hand in her own wasn’t an option as the redhead had her arms crossed over her chest. 

“This world is made for As and Os, so if I have to claw my way up, I will.” She was still upset over her previously peaceful protest for Beta worker rights being interrupted by a group of adolescent Alphas who were at the age to think more with their swollen cocks than their actual brains. 

“We do not want to stop you,” Wanda said, a trace of her Sokovian accent still present even though it had been years since she and her twin had fled the war-torn country. 

“We wouldn’t stop you,” Natasha corrected, her face a blank mask. 

“Technically you could,” Darcy muttered with a roll of her eyes. Wanda’s hands tightened on hers, even though they all knew Natasha’s Alpha voice hit their Omega with more force than it did Darcy. Physiology was a bitch and it, unfortunately, was one thing Darcy couldn’t change with her petitions, protests or muffled screams into her pillow. 

“I would not,” Natasha hissed. Wanda immediately leaned into the redhead’s side to offer calm but didn’t let go of Darcy’s hands. 

“How long are they keeping you this time? Or is it money they want?” Wanda changed the subject as she put her head on Natasha’s shoulder. 

Darcy squeezed her hand in silent thanks. “The usual fine of $500 and an overnight stay at Le Chez de Pigs,” Darcy told them, a note of disgust in her voice. “Do we have that much in the funds? If you can pay it, we can blow this joint.“ 

Wanda and Darcy waited together in the cinderblock hallway as Natasha paid the money at the counter, their fingers woven together. "Is she mad?” Darcy murmured into Wanda’s hair. 

“No,” Natasha answered for herself as she crossed the hall in a few steps. She cupped Darcy’s face in her hands. “I just want you to be safe.” 

“Taser.” Darcy reminded her. “I’m very good with it. I just forgot it on the charging stand before I went to the meet up point last night!” 

“It sounds like you’re starting self-defense lessons,” Natasha replied back with a smirk. Darcy’s groan was drowned out by Wanda’s laughter and the shut of the door behind them as they headed out into the cool morning air.

  
**OMEGA** (university setting, oblivious to pining, no powers)

* * *

Omegas, traditionally, were homebodies and more than a few ventured into the child-caring business. Darcy aimed higher, getting a BA in political science and then going back for more. She ignored the numerous professors and one certain Dean of Admissions who told her in coded language that her biology would hold her back. She was ABD at this point, nothing was going to hold her back.

Except possibly the fellow TA who was majoring in Russian Studies and refused to meet Darcy’s gaze. Or drink the coffee that Darcy so nicely brought for the both of them on a very cold autumn day when they were in the same carrel grouping at the library. Most recently, Natasha had actually slammed the door in Darcy’s face yesterday when she had arrived two minutes after the end of the usual office hour. They were supposed to split an office but Darcy had only stepped inside once in three months. She held her office hours in the coffee shop down the street, instead.

Wanda, her roommate, had done her best to cheer her up.

“She hates me,” Darcy moaned into the couch cushion. It smelled like popcorn, jasmine and something else she wanted to say was Wanda, but everyone knew Betas didn’t have scent pheromones like the other two classifications. “Everyone loves her, thinks she hung the moon or something but I can’t even get her to share the damn office!”

“I do not think that is true,” Wanda countered. “Maybe she does not know how to handle you.”

“Honey, no one can handle this!” Darcy gestured to her body, clad in plaid drawstring bottoms and an oversize shirt she might have stolen from Steve, her neighbor who had gone through a serious growth spurt junior year. Wanda’s cheeks went pink and Darcy cackled loudly. “Someday we’ll find you a nice Beta, Maximoff.”

“I am waiting for my triad,” Wanda announced and Darcy sat up.

“They’re rare, really rare.”

“They are not a myth,” Wanda stared at Darcy, eyes dark. “I have met both of mine and I need them to get along.” Wanda frowned like the idea itself was difficult to fathom and Darcy impulsively hugged her. She hated when Wanda grew even the slightest bit melancholy. (Darcy told herself it was because of her own Omega nature though she had yet to examine why Wanda being sad hit her more strongly than the emotional outbursts of Hope who lived down the hall.)

“Then they’re being stupid,” Darcy hugged the other girl tighter. “Maybe you could set them up on a blind date? Lock them in a closet? I’ll help you think up something, once they realize they have you in common, things will work out. Otherwise they’re the biggest idiots on the planet.”

Wanda chuckled at her defensive tone. “We are all going for coffee, today.”

Darcy fist-pumped. “Way to go! You’re gonna be great, everything will probably not end in hellfire or screaming.”

“Would you come with me?” Wanda pleaded and Darcy couldn’t say no. She followed the brunette to the back booth in her favorite coffeeshop-slash-occasional office. Somehow it was Darcy who ended up between the wall and her roommate when Darcy had definitely been planning to sit on the outside of the seat, to make a quick getaway when Wanda’s persons showed up.

Instead, Darcy had Wanda’s small hand on her thigh and the unwelcome sight of Natasha sliding into the bench opposite them. She only choked on her coffee a little.

“No way.” Wanda’s hand tightened and Darcy squirmed at the pressure. It was awfully close to that time of year for Darcy, when her pain and pleasure receptors got a little mixed up.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha broke the silence that had descended after Darcy’s remark. Wanda scoffed.

“It is so much the same, not thinking you are good enough. You are both amazing, strong and I like you a lot. Both of you!” Wanda cried out. “Now kiss and make out then we can move on.”

“It’s kiss and make up,” Darcy corrected quietly, not breaking her gaze from Natasha’s. She inhaled and smelled roasting beans, Wanda, her own arousal that was rapidly coming to the forefront and Natasha. The redhead smelled like something wild and fresh, Darcy couldn’t categorize it because her body was bursting into flames.

Natasha reached across the table and the first brush of skin against Darcy’s own was electric.

“Oh,” she whispered. Wanda’s mouth curved up in a smile. Natasha’s answering grin was wolfish and Darcy knew she had found her triad.


End file.
